It has to be this way
by Raven VanHellsing
Summary: I got the inspiration for this after watching the season finale of UA. What would happen if Gwen and Kevin had a baby, not as easy as it sounds. Complications, power strugles, someone goes psyco, long complicated one shot, Gwevin/Beuli


Raven VH: Be warned this ff jumps right in with lemons… though I don't think that is the right description of this. I got the inspiration for this after I saw the season finale of Ben 10 Ultimate alien. I havent decided if this is going to be a one shot or not. But anyway I dont own Ben 10 Gwen or Kevin at all! if you dont like the ff then dont read it. This is rated Extreme 18+ so if you arent looking for something this intense then dont read it.

Description: This is set 5 years after the end of UA Kevin and Gwen are Married. At the moment they are on a very romantic date that ends up with Virgin Gwen ending up in Kevin's bed.

####

Dark red silk sheets, Red wine, chocolate covered strawberries. All of this was to soft for Kevin, who prefered the hard leather, candle wax and chains that came with sex with him, but it was all perfect for Gwen, her soft skin deserved comfort. Her long ginger hair fell in waves across the soft pillow, and spilled out onto the bed benieth, and the way she licked the strawberry juice off her chin sent him over the edge.

"You are beautiful Gwen." Kevin said in a hushed whisper. It was their honeymoon and she was wearing a thin black and red lace strapless dress and her chest was heaving from the very intense kissing they had done on the way up to the room. He slid himself between her legs his throbing erection causing him alot of pain agians his zipper. He gazed at her with wonder as he slid her dress up over her thighs to expose her thin black panties, and her taught stomach. Then in one swift movement the dress was off he could see the whole of her, her panties getting wetter with each passing moment, her swolen brests trying to break free of their confinment with each breath.

Gwen sat up and reached behind her and unhooked her bra, the straps fell from her shoulders, her brests finally breaking free. She smiled seductivly and snapped her fingers and her panties were gone. She pulled him down and kissed him roughly on the lips, she flipped him over onto his back and she straddled his hips. With another snap of her fingers his shirt was off, she ran her hands over his wonderfully toned body, his six pack abs hard as rocks. She began kissing down, starting from his neck moving to his collerbone, then in between the ripples in his muscles, finally stopping at his pant line. She braught her hands and unbuttoned his pants, and took his zipper between her teeth pulling it down torturiously slow. His breathing became very heavy as he tried to hold back his animalistic desire to take her now. Sensing this she snapped her fingers and he was fully disrobed. His erection now free stood straight up in the air, a bead of moisture began to form at the tip. She looked at it hungrily, she stuck out her tounge and licked a thin line from the base to the top. It was so large, she wasnt sure if she could fit the whole thing, she opened her mouth wide and swallowed it all the way to the base. Kevin shuddered, it actually took legitamate force to stop him from cumming right there. She sucked and pulled long and hard, slowly picking up the pace. Kevin fisted her hair and did his best not to cry out, failing he growled her name, he picked her up and flipped her over.

"Now its my turn to repay you _lirsha."_ he picked up one of her slender legs and placed it over her shoulder and lapped at her entrance. So sweet, he burrowed his tounge in even further, flicking the bud at the top. She moaned softly. He focused more attention at the bud, sucking and pulling. He loved this, Gwen who was so put together, always articulate, seeing her a mess of sweat and moans, each sound coming from her mouth a more undefined version of his name. He stopped and began to kiss her again, he positioned himself at her entrance. She moved from undernieth him and stood against the wall her round skulpted ass displayed for him to enjoy. He stood up and got behind her.

"Are you sure about this Gwen? Because once I start I dont think I will be able to stop."

"Yes Kevin. I want to be yours, and only yours." In on swift movement he was inside her, there was a searing pain and she cried out. Instnatly he stopped.

"Gwen I'm so sorry!" he made a move to pull out but she stopped him.

"If you stop now I will kill you." Kevin smiled pulled out and thrusted back in, she moaned in pleasure, "Faster, please." He thrusted harder, and faster. Soon they became nothing but beings of pure passion, in a flash he switched her around so she would face him, they fell on the bed as he pumped her faster. Closer and closer they came to the brink. The flood gates opened, and Keven and Gwen came at the same time, spilling his seed into her they collapsed on the bed soaked with sweat, his thighs slick with her juices. They both gulped air like they hadnt breathed in months. He rolled off her and smiled, pulling her close so she layed perfictly in his arms.

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Kevin."

##########

2 weeks later.

##########

"Gwen!" shouted Kevin as she was blown back by an attack from a DNAlien, throwing her into a tree knocking her unconcious. Kevin roared like a lion and practly flew at the alien, in a fit of complete rage he absorbed a piece of adamantiem which he had stored in his pocket and proceded to pound the creature into mush. Finally it was Ben who pulled him off the creature long since dead.

"Kevin, it's dead, Gwen's fine. Give it a rest." Kevin backed off and walked to Gwen.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" he asked helping her stand up.

"Yes, I am completely fine. Stop doting." Gwen looked at her watch. "Ben you better get going, Julie will be pissed if you don't make it home for dinner. Again."

"Yeah she has been really touchy since she got pregnant. See you guys later." Ben ran off to his slightly dinged up car, and took off."

Kevin opened his phone to call the plumers for a body removal. Gwen walked up to him and began to whipe the DNAlien blood from his face. "So Kevin, how would you feel if we were going to have a baby?"

Kevin closed his phone and turned to look at Gwen. "We're not are we?" he asked with panicked eyes.

Gwen frowned a bit. "No hypothetical, why you don't kids?"

"_Lirsha, _I would love to have children with you, its all I have wanted in my life. To be a better Father than my own was." he hugged her softly. "But we can't."

"Why not?" she pushed him back.

"Gwen think about all you know about Osmosians. Most of my kind go batshit crazy with power. You're an Anodite, a being of pure energy and power. If you combine that with an Osmosian, the poor thing is bound to go crazy. Imagine if I obsorbed your power 5 years ago... I dont even want to think about it. I would never wish that upon anyone."

Gwen turned her back on Kevin. "how do we know that it wouldnt skip a generation, like it did with my dad. For all we know, our kids could wind up being completely human."

"Or not, we cant take that chance Gwen," Kevin reached out to hold her but she walked away. "Gwen."

"I need some time alone Kevin, go home and I will be there soon." she started walking away.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone again." he made a move to follow her, she turned on him her eyes glowing bright pink.

"Go home Kevin." she flew off into the sky, tears falling to the ground behind her, abandoning her coat in Kevins arms.

########

Gwen silently walked through the park quietly crying her eyes out. Her tears stinging in the cold december air. She lifted an hand to her abdomen, what if she was pregnant. She haddent gotten her period yet this month, and the other morning she woke up to a toilet seat and last nights dinner spewing from her mouth. If it was true, she wanted to keep the baby. Maybe she could find a way to block the powers untill they were grown up. No she could never do that to her child, if Kevin found out he'd want to give the baby up, and she didn't want to do that at all. If Kevin found out he would leave her for sure. No, no she couldn't think like that, she would just have to wait for the doctor to call with the test results.

######

RavenVH: Interupting disclaimer. I have decided to make this a one shot sorta. Every time I get writers block I will do one of these intermishion thingeys (sp) when I do, it is up to you the Reviewer to tell me if you think I should continue or not. And instead of chapters, I will just keep adding to the one shot. Which means that you will have to take a look every couple of days to make sure you havent missed anything. As you read this I will be attempting to add more to the story, this sounds really cool in my head, so we will see how it goes

######

A buzzing went off in Gwens pocket, it was her cell phone. She flipped it open and looked at the number she didnt recognize it, it must be the doctor. "Hello?"

"_yes? I am looking for Gwen Levin."_

"This is her."

_"In ten months, twenty seven days, eight hours, fourteen minuets and thirty seven seconds you will give birth to twins, one boy and one girl. In Ten months, twenty seven days, eight hours, fifteen minuets and zero seconds, your daughter will be taken from you. In Ten months, twenty seven days, eight hours, fifteen minuets and thrity seconds, you will die." _a very raspy female voice whispered on the other end of the phone.

Gwen gasped. "Who is this? Why are you telling me this?"

_"Mrs. Levin? Its Dr. Bustimani. Can you hear me now?"_

"Dr. Bustimani, I'm sorry you sounded different for a second."

_"That's quite all right Mrs. Levin, I am calling about your test results." _Gwen held her breath in anticipation. _"They came back negitive, I'm very sorry Mrs. Levin."_

"Thank you Dr. Bustimani." Gwen hung up the phone, the sun was begining to set but she still didn't to go home. She had too much on her mind to go home, so she walked aimlessly around town. The doctor said that the test was false, but those words she heard before kept ringing in her head. But the doctor's test cant be wrong, it just can't be. It was almost midnight when she saw a bright set of headlights coming at her fast.

Tires squeeled as the vehical swung to a stop, a dark shape emerged from the car ran over and embraced her. "Gwen! thank god your ok. You have been gone for hours, I was so worried."

She pushed him away and crossed her arms. "I am fine mom. What are you doing out this late?"

"Gwen, whats with the anger. I was just worried about you, its almost dawn." Kevin said softly. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

She turned back to her husband. "I'm sorry Kevin. I have alot on my mind tonight, I hope you can forgive me."

He smiled and braught her into his arms. "Ofcourse, lets go home."

######

RavenVH: so how does everyone like it so far? Who thinks they know whats going to happen with Gwen and Kevin? Well if you do, dont tell anyone.. and we will see if you're right!

Kevin: Where are you going with this?

RavenVH: You just need to sit back and enjoy the ride Kev.

######

That night, Gwen and Kevin made love again. Over and over again into the hours of the late afternoon, love and passion screaming from them in waves, untill they finally collapsed in eachothers arms. Their happiness was short lived when Gwen's cell phone rang loudly in her ear.

"Hello?" she muttered into the phone.

"_Hello? Mrs. Levin, this is Dr. Bustimani, I am calling about your test. I'm very sorry but there was a mix up in the lab with your sample. Someone got it confused with someone named Levigne, any way the point is that the answer I gave you yesterday was wrong. You are pregnant, congradulations Mrs. Levin." _Gwen bolted up and out of bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet once again. The sounds of her retching startled Kevin awake.

"Gwen? Are you ok?" Kevin wrapped the sheet around his waist and began to walk towards the bathroom when the door slammed in his face.

"Don't come in Kevin..." there was a pause as another mouth full of bile made its way up her throat. "I am fine! It must have been something I ate." Fed up with her stubborness Kevin kicked down the door, he calmly walked over and held her hair back

"I'm right here." Tears began to spill from Gwen's eyes, and when her stomach contentce finally were emptied from her she fell over and cried in Kevin's arms. She sat there with shaking sobs for two hours, Kevin softly rocking her back and fourth.

"Oh Kevin, I'm so sorry. Its all my fault." she began to hic-up with each breath. "I'm sorry Kevin. I'm sorry."

"Its ok love. You have done nothing wrong." Kevin picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He crawled in next to her and held her close till she stopped crying and fell asleep, soon he fell asleep along with her. Though it didn't stay like that... Gwen opened her bright green eyes and swung her feet off the bed. She used her powers to put a barrior around Kevin as she began to pack her things, tears staining her cheeks as she went.

With her things gathered she left a note next to Kevin, "I'm sorry Kevin, Its my fault this happened, I am pregnant. I understand how much you dont want a child, so I'm leaving. I dont want you hating me or the baby. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy, and now I know that wont be with me, I love you, but please dont follow me. Gwen"

########################

RavenVH: OHHH Gwen! T3T why are you so mean to everyone! ((I am pulling in random anime charactors in these so humor me))

Hikaru: Raven your dumb. You're the one who writes this garbage.

Kaoru: I know right. Stop being so dramatic, your making all girls look like air heads.

RavenVH: you guys are asses. There is no need to make me feel bad about myself... *sits in the corner and sulks* we need a little comic relief after the sadness...

##########################

Ben grumbled as he opened his eyes, it was now three am. There was a loud constant banging on his front door, "Ben go get the door." Julie grumbled as she rolled over and booted him out onto the floor. He stood up very groggy and stumbled down the stairs to the front door.

"Alright already! I'm coming, shut up!" he opened the door and Kevin burst in and fell to his knees clutching a piece of paper. "Kevin what are you doing here? Its fucking 3am."

"Gwens gone."

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"Gone. She left! I'm not sure how else to explain it. She left me a letter saying that she was fucking pregnant and then left!" Kevin shouted, he began pacing around the room tears streaming down his face.

"She's pregnant! Congradulations!" Ben said.

"We need to find her, she doenst know what to expect there has never been an Osmosian Anodite pregnancy before. There is no telling what will happen."

"I cant leave Julie, she is almost ready to pop herself." at that point Julie waddled down the stairs.

"Ben go, find Gwen." She rubbed her 29 week long belly and smiled. "I will be fine, she can't get too far. Just call as soon as you find her."

"I love you." Ben ran up and kissed her softly. "You two be careful. I will be back soon."

3333333

10 months later, in a hospital in Cairo. "You are coming along very nicely Mrs. Levin, a bit over due though. Are you sure that you dont want to call your husband, we should be inducing labor any day now." asked the Doctor.

"No. He wont be able to come anyway." Gwen said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and left the hospital, when she did there was a woman outside waiting for her. "Hello Yuki, Thank you for coming to get me, I would walk, but carrying twins has become very dificult for me."

_In ten months, twenty seven days, eight hours, fourteen minuets and thirty seven seconds you will give birth to twins, one boy and one girl. In Ten months, twenty seven days, eight hours, fifteen minuets and zero seconds, your daughter will be taken from you. In Ten months, twenty seven days, eight hours, fifteen minuets and thrity seconds, you will die. _Thoes words, ringing in her ears for ten months now, tomorrow is the day.

"Its fine. I love coming to get you, I can't get pregnant so I enjoy living vicariously through you." the young asian woman smiled and helped Gwen into the car. "I have a suprise for you at home!"

"Oh Yuki, please, I dont think I can take any more suprises." Gwen said softly, absently rubbing her stomach.

"Dont worry you'll like this one!"

Kevin sat pacing back and fourth, back and fourth in the living room of a strangers home. After ten months of searching he had a lead, a woman called him from nowhere and told him to come to japan, saying she could help.

"Yuki you dont need to blind fold me!" Gwen shouted as they approached the front door.

"Yes I do, now step up." they walked through the door, and a man dashed into view. Yuki tore off the blind fold and Gwen screamed.

"No. No! You cant be here!" she shouted and backed away hitting the door. "Yuki why did you bring him here!"

"I thought you would want the father of your babys here."

"Gwen, I am sorry, so sorry. I was wrong about everything. I have been going out of my mind worrying about you, about our baby." Kevin grabbed ahold of Gwen and hugged her tightly.

Gwen couldnt speak a word, then suddenly water gushed from between her legs and she cried out in pain. "Kevin."


End file.
